Deadliest Warrior 6 Vega vs Baraka MK VS SF
by ATK FOREVER
Summary: Beauty vs Beast. Who is the best of the worst. Who is the Deadliest Warrior


**All rights go to Deadliest warrior and DEATH BATTLE.**

**Be sure to check out my other battles. **

When it comes to beauty vs beast, we think of Disney, but today we think of two fighters who are remembered for, certain things.

Vega, the ass kicking womanizer of street fighter

Baraka a cross between a crocodile and that ugly guy from a meme, which one, all of them.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

Today its a battle of the complete opposites. Street fighters Vega and Mortal Kombats Baraka. Mortal Kombat and Street fighter have a rivalry a mile long and a game with both of them fighting is inevitable. But until then, we create the fiction rivalries between the characters. Starting with two secondary characters.

**Vega **

Vega, also known as the Spanish ninja, is a fast and ruthless assassin. Trained in the art of bullfighting, cage fighting and ninjutsu, he is one of the fastest street fighter characters.

When Vega was a boy he lived with his mom and father in a rich community. But what were they thinking naming him Vega. Its like the day he was born his mom was like '' Im gonna give you a cool assassin name just in case you happen to kill everyone you meet and have taste for blood.''

Well after spending years in Japan training he came home to witness his step dad kill his mom. Soon after he killed his step dad for vengeance and went completely crazy, killing and mutilating those he believed were ugly.

By day he was a proud handsome noble gentleman, by night a ruthless assassin. So he's like the evil version of Batman. Eventually he killed enough people for M. Bison to take a liking of his skills and offered him a place in shadowlaw. Vega agreed, become even more deadly than before.

Vega's weapon besides his speed and martial arts skills is a Japanese claw thing. This claw can be used to inflict damage at a distance. Although his attacks do less damage, its the speed that you have to worry about. Vega is also very agile, able to jump up to 10 feet in the air, climb on walls and survive a 20 foot drop.

Vega wears a mask that he always has in battle, he doesn't wear it for fashion, he wears it to protect his face. His clothing is ceremonial trousers, red sash, loafers, and white matador leggings.

Vega believes he has the body of a god, that he is the most beautiful person to ever exist. But he also has taken a liking to his rival Chun Lee. They have fought in many battles but neither has been able to kill the other.

Regardless Vega is a skilled assassin and uses many moves to his disposal.

He can use his claw for ranged jabbed attacks, the rolling crystal flash is a barrel roll slice combo.

The Scarlet terror and the Sky high claw can be used for anti air.

The flying Barcelona is a wall jump attack.

He also has a super move and ultra move but two stand out. The flying Barcelona special, basically a stronger flying Barcelona. And the Splendid and bloody high claw. Look them up cuz im not explaining those.

Although he is a master of the ninja arts and has survived brutal beatings, he's not hot when it comes to actually accomplishing his goals. Vega studies his opponents moves before fighting, but unpredictable people like balrog can be difficult to beat.

Plus Vega is cocky, arrogant, he seeks to be the best and is willing to do anything to do so.

Feats.

Got kicked through brick wall.

Survived a 30 foot drop

survived getting double teamed by ryu and ken.

And, doesn't run away from any fight.

'' You'll be seeing red, by the time im done with you.''

**Baraka **

Baraka is a tarkatan warrior who serves the conquer of worlds, Shao Khan. Who is now dead, thanks to dovahkiin. Despite Barakas fearsome Demeter , he is not the smartest fighter to enter the MK tournament. Usually getting beat by, well, everyone.

Born to a warrior race, Barakas life is all around fighting. He ussualy is part of the MK tournament and like we said, never wins anything.

Baraka doesn't use a known fighting style, making him unpredictable. His fighting way of choice is rushing into battle like an animal with no strategy. His weapons of choice are his twin almost 2 feet blades that come out of his arms. These blades are deadly, able to cut through flesh and bone with ease.

Baraka uses these blades to enhance his attacks. He will use basic slashing and stabbing to an anti air multi uppercutting stabbing attack. He can also shoot a green energy from the blades. He can also use his teeth, if he needs to. Baraka is fast, and strong due to his species and background. He was trained to fight all his life and won't hesitate to fight anyone.

Baraka is fearsome looking and is unpredictable on the battle field. But his intelligence is very low and is outsmarted by most people. He is also clumsy and makes mistakes, which is all it takes and all it might take for his opponent to win.

However his unpredictability and speed might be all it takes.

Feats.

Gotten his ass kicked 100 times and is still alive.

Survived years of backbreaking training.

Survived MK 9.

Baraka looks at his Blades. '' They will find your heart.''

**Skills. **

Strength, Vega=74/100, Baraka=86/100

Speed, Vega=83/100, Baraka=79/100

Brains, Vega=88/100, Baraka=52/100

Attack, Vega=70/100, Baraka=77/100

Defense, Vega=74/100, Baraka=79/100

Courage, Vega=85/100, Baraka=84/100

Control, Vega=81/100, Baraka=67/100

Advantage Vega, Ninja skills.

Advantage Baraka, Unpredictability.

Alright its time to see who the best half demon is and who is the deadliest warrior.

**Scenario. **

Its night time, in a small rugged town in china. People are closing shops and the poor are going away. In the crowd a man with smooth brown hair, is walking down an ally in a cloak. He sits at the end of the ally and watches the people walk.

'' Hmm, its a shame that this small town has lost its beauty, unlike myself.'' The man looks at more people when he hears a small rattling in the trash cans behind him. He stands up to investigate. The rattling gets closer, the man puts on his bladed weapon. Growling noises come from behind the cans. '' Blanka, please don't tell me a walking jungle has been reduced to eating out...'' Suddenly the can go flying as a tall green beast stands up.

'' My my, you are quite ugly.'' says the man. The beast growls, and his blades shoot from his arms. '' Those are some impressive blades.'' says Vega as he takes of his cloak.

'' They will find your heart.''

**FIGHT **

Baraka roars and charges at Vega, swinging his blades. Vega rolls and come behind him and kicks him, staggering Baraka. '' You fight like an animal.''

'' I know.'' Baraka charges again, this time kicking down, hitting Vega who was trying to test him. Before Baraka could slash him, Vega kick flipped away, only to get blasted by a green energy and fall to the ground. Baraka jumped and dug his blades into the ground where Vega was less then a second ago.

Baraka looks around but can't find Vega. Suddenly he his sliced from behind and his opponent dissapears again. '' Stop hiding.'' He gets slashed again, and again, and again. Barakas anger takes in. '' Fight me.''

'' As you wish.''

Vega jumps from his perch to attack, but he is suddenly grabbed in the air and thrown. Vega losses his footing and falls to the ground. Before he can get up, Baraka kicks Vega's face and he falls. Baraka then grabs his foot and swings him around then throws him into a trash can. Vega dodges Barakas right blade just in time for it to get stuck in the can.

Barakas swings his blade and the can hits Vega, knocking him over. Baraka manages to pull the can off his blade, but not quick enough to dodge a swift kick to his chest. Stunned, Baraka gets sliced at a distance by Vega. He tries to attack back, but Vegas speed dodges and slices again. Suddenly Baraka grabs him and charges into a wall in a fit of anger.

He punches Vega multiple times in his head, gut and chest, before picking him up and his blade goes strait through Vegas chest. But on his right side of his chest, not his left where the heart it. Baraka then throws him about 20 feet away. Vegas mask is gone and his claw is on the ground. Plus, his in a world of pain.

Baraka slowly walks toward Vega who is on his knees. '' I told you they would find your heart, now you will die.'' Baraka brought his blades back, ready to swing. Just as the blade is about to decapitate him, Vega rolls under the blade, behind Baraka. Then grabs his claw and stabs it through the back of Barakas head.

Blood pours out of Barakas jaw as he falls to the ground. Vega slowly stands up, arm over his chest. He pulls the blade out of his opponents head and hides it away.

'' Bison isn't paying me enough, he isn't paying me at all, ha.'' Vega says as he walks away to heal.

**K.O. **

**Well now Barakas brain damage is even worse, ****actually, he cured it. **

**Barakas ****unpredictability combine with his hissy fits are hard to beat. But, his greatest weakness was his intelligence. Vega trumped him in speed, brains and overall skill. Baraka had very low chance since the start, his anger led to first attack, but Vega, who was a bull fighter, knows how to deal with mad animals. **

**Vega may have had less attack and defense, but his overall survival is the reason he won. He has been in more brutal fights, and kills on his own. While Baraka usually only kills when Shao Khan says so. Vegas intelligence was the winning factor. Compared to Baraka, he's Einstein, compared to a bull, he's Einstein. **

**Looks like Beauty killed the Beast. **

**The winner is Vega. **

**Next time. We're doing something a little different. **

**Guess who they are. Its easy.**

**Sound one. '' Not settin up the chairs next time, WOAAAAAAAAAAAA.'' **

**vs **

**Sound two. '' WHAT TIME IS IT. ADVENTURE TIME.'' **


End file.
